1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for steaming food.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
It is well known in the art to steam heat foods by injecting steam internally into food items, such as buns or rolls. Generally injection steamers include upwardly extending steam injection needles which communicate with a steam chamber and directly convey the steam into the interior of the food item to be warmed. One efficient device of this general category is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,617 assigned to the assignee in the present invention.
While currently known injection steamers are capable of a wide variety of applications, there is a continuing demand for injection steamers which are more easily disassemblable to facilitate cleaning. This is true particularly because of the propensity of these devices to clog and fill up with water precipitates.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide a way to convert an injection steamer into a flash steamer capable of steaming bulk or flowable food items which cannot be inserted onto the injection needles. Currently a commerical food preparer must have one steamer for steaming food items which are integral solids such as buns and rolls and another steamer for steaming bulk items such as spaghetti and the like. It would be highly desirable to provide a single apparatus which is convertible to fulfill both functions.